Les cieux de feu et de glace
by cherry-chloe
Summary: RPS : Fassavoy, Mcbender. James/Michael.  Lorsque les deux acteurs ne se voient plus pendant un petit temps et que leur relation bat leur plein, James trouve une bonne idée.  Lemon


**Titre : **Les cieux de feu et de glace.

**Auteur : **Cherry-Chloe

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **James McAvoy x Michael Fassbender

**Note :**Ceci est un RPS (Real Person Slash), qui mettent en scène une relation entre les deux acteurs James McAvoy (Charles Xavier, Professeur X) et Michael Fassbendenr (Erik Lensherr, Magneto). Car désolée, leur potentiel slashique est plus qu'évident.

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

Attention, présence de "lemon" et de relation homosexuelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Les cieux de feu et de glace<strong>

James posa son sac sur la table de la salle à manger en soupirant d'aise. Voilà maintenant au moins presque cinq mois qu'il n'était plus revenu chez lui. Cinq mois qu'il n'avait plus revu son homme. Cinq mois de pure souffrance pour les deux acteurs. Le besoin de revoir Michael devenait impératif. C'était ça ou bien mourir de frustration. Alors pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure, il se déshabilla avec empressement, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Le jet brûlant de l'eau contre sa peau l'apaisa. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la douche, James eut soudain une illumination. Tout en s'enroulant une serviette autours de sa taille, le torse toujours ruisselant de perles, l'écossais se précipita dans la cuisine en ricanant. On aurait pu le prendre pour un fou tant son expression semblait extatique lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur. Sa main se tendit pour s'emparer des blocs de glaçon. James fredonna une vieille chanson tirée tout droit de sa mémoire tout en cassant la glace en quelques morceaux dans un bol. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que l'homme finissait son affaire. Ce fut au moment où il posa le dernier glaçon dans le récipient qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. L'écossais sourit et se précipita vers le hall. Là, il se jeta dans les bras de Michael qui avait les yeux exorbités à la vue de son homme à moitié nu.

- Bienvenue à la maison, chéri. Susurra le brun sensuellement, appréciant enfin la chaleur de son mari ainsi que ses frissons qui parcourait son corps irrépressiblement.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. Maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse moi.

L'irlandais ne se fit pas prier deux fois et fondit sur les lèvres de son amant, lui caressant sans aucune retenue le dos dévoilé qui lui était présenté. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à la chute des reins puis tirailla doucement l'essuie qui cachait la continuité de son exploration. James se détacha en gloussant pour s'échapper de l'emprise de son bien-aimé. Il lui jeta un regard provoquant puis demanda, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

- Est ce que tu connais les cieux de feu et de glace ?

Michael fit non de la tête, amusé par le comportement enfantin de son homme. Ce dernier souffla langoureusement sur le lobe charnu de son oreille avant de lui dire :

- Laisse moi te montrer alors.

Il l'attira jusqu'à la cuisine et le fit s'asseoir sur une des chaises sans aucune douceur, l'obligeant à rester immobile, calé contre l'un des murs. Puis, l'écossais s'empara du bol remplis de glaçon, le plaçant non-loin de lui. Sans faire plus de manière, James se mit à genoux entre les jambes de son homme et lui ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon, sortant son sexe déjà dur. Michael contemplait son mari, abasourdi de le voir aussi entreprenant, tandis qu'il levait ses yeux vers lui. Il eut un instant de flottement. Puis, humectant ses lèvres de sa langue, James le prit dans sa bouche. Il le suçotait au plus près, aspirant et serrant le sexe, l'enfermant dans un fourreau chaud et humide. L'homme avait commencé à gémir et James le regarda quelques instants avant de délaisser le bas de son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

- Ça, c'était les cieux de feu.

Puis, tendant la main vers le bol où attendaient les glaçons, il en saisit un qu'il passa sur l'intérieur brûlant de la cuisse de l'irlandais.

- Et ça, c'est les cieux de glace.

Il ouvrit sa bouche et, vorace, s'enfonça aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, aspirant en même temps. Le bruit de succion enfiévra Michael, qui était excité comme jamais, et ce fut le moment que choisis le brun pour poser le petit cube de glace à l'extrémité de sa verge. Il eut un mouvement de bassin incontrôlé mais James le maintint en place. Le blond ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme un poisson sorti hors de l'eau. L'autre, toujours à genoux, jouait de son corps comme un instrument de musique, passant sa langue sur la hampe avant de suivre le même chemin au glaçon. Il semblait tracer sur le membre des lignes invisibles de chaleur et de froid, tantôt avec sa bouche, tantôt avec la glace, et c'était de l'art. Par moment, le contraste était trop fort et Michael sentait son esprit partir à la dérive, emporté dans un flot de sensations inédites. James, très réceptif à son mari, posait alors le glaçon pour un instant. Il suça le gland tout en caressant les cuisses d'un mouvement lascif, puis, quand il le sentait de nouveau à son pouvoir, reposait vicieusement le glaçon et reprenait son jeux. Michael vint au bord de la jouissance plusieurs fois mais l'écossais ne le laissait jamais partir et contrôlait son désir avec fermeté. Il finit par poser sa langue sur le glaçon réduit à un tout petit fragment et, refermant une ultime fois la bouche sur son sexe, posa directement le cristal de glace sur le bout de la verge déclenchant ainsi un orgasme gigantesque. Michael hurla le nom de son amant, jouissant à l'intérieur de ses lèvres. James le garda en lui durant tout ce temps, rivant ses yeux azurés sur le visage extatique de l'irlandais. Le corps de Michael se relâcha d'un coup, comme après avoir trop été tendu. Son souffle n'était plus qu'un halètement. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais sa gorge saignait presque d'avoir trop crié. James, dans un geste presque gracieux, attrapa le bol où surnageait les glaçons à moitié fondu et y laissa couler la semence de l'irlandais. Il se redressa, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles légèrement gercée de son mari, reflet contraire de ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant.

- Mon... Mon... Mon dieu... où as-tu donc appris ça ? Finit par ahaner Michael en se passant une main dans sa chevelure pour lui donner un semblant d'ordre après cet acte de pure débauche.

- Ça mon amour, c'est un secret.

- T'en as d'autre des secrets dans le même genre ?

- Des tonnes.

Et James se pencha vers son mari pour lui murmurer ce que mille hommes n'oseraient jamais imaginer. L'irlandais rougit à l'entente de quelques-unes, de nouveau surpris par l'audace qui habitait son amant. Mais après tout, si c'était pour arriver au même résultat que tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas lui qui allait refuser. Néanmoins, il avait une revanche à prendre. Michael se releva, difficilement certes, puis poussa l'écossais jusqu'à la table pour l'y poser brutalement.

- Maintenant, c'est à moi de te montrer d'autres cieux. 

* * *

><p><em>A la base, il devait y avoir une suite mais étant donné que j'ai toujours autant de problème avec les lemons, ce sera pour une autre fois.<em>  
><em>See you later ^^<em>


End file.
